


play with me

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Cor can't stand musicals. Which isgreat, because his boyfriend loves them.Writen for ffxv rarepairs week day 8: whispers in the dark





	play with me

**Author's Note:**

> greyskiesblack made me do it

Cor shifts uncomfortably in his seat, scowling at the actors on the stage. He  _ hates _ musicals. He’d rather be anywhere else in the world right now, and his boyfriend knows it.

At least they managed to get some sort of special VIP box to themselves. It means nobody is around to see him lean over his armrest and put a hand on Dino’s thigh.

“I don’t get it,” Cor whispers in his ear.

“Yes you do.” Dino pats Cor’s hand. “You’re not annoying me into missing  _ another _ play. They’re going to start to think I’m not enjoying myself.”

Cor runs gentle fingertips up the inside of Dino’s thigh. “But just think about how you  _ could _ be enjoying yourself.”

“Cor.” Dino turns and glares at him. “We’re  _ finishing _ the play.”

Cor leans over even further, until his lips are  _ just _ brushing Dino’s. “Are you  _ sure _ ?” He squeezes Dino’s thigh.

Dino makes a little noise in the back of his throat. It’s one of Cor’s favorite sounds. “Dammit, Cor.” He pulls Cor in the rest of the way and kisses him, open-mouthed and desperate. Cor closes his eyes and tries to block out the actors singing about cats in the background. Kissing Dino is too enjoyable to let them ruin it.

The kiss doesn’t last as long as he’d like. Dino pulls away, letting his fingers rest on Cor’s cheek. “ _ Now _ will you let me enjoy it?”

Cor sighs and leans back, letting his head smack against his chair. Even the soft ‘thwump’ noise sounds defeated.

“Fine.” Cor crosses his arms and sulks. He doesn’t care if he’s too old for it. He’s  _ earned _ it. “But you owe me.”

Dino leans over and kisses Cor’s cheek. “Whatever you want, kitten,” he murmurs in a suggestive tone.

Well. Cor supposes he can suffer for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> the original opening line was a keyboard smash


End file.
